1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly and display apparatus having the backlight assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a backlight assembly having enhanced reliability and a display apparatus having the backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus converts an electric signal that is processed by an information processing apparatus into an image. Examples of display apparatus include a cathode ray tube (CRT) apparatus, a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus, an organic light emitting display (OLED) apparatus, etc.
Of the different types of display apparatuses, the LCD apparatus typically includes a display panel and a backlight assembly. The display panel displays an image by controlling the optical transmittance of liquid crystals through a pixel. The backlight assembly provides the display panel with light.
The backlight assembly includes a lamp unit and a light guide plate. The lamp unit includes a lamp that generates light and a lamp holder that supports the lamp. The light guide plate enhances the luminance uniformity of the light generated by the lamp and directs the light toward the display panel.
A receiving container receives the lamp unit and the light guide plate. When the distance between the lamp unit and the light guide plate increases, the thickness of the backlight assembly increases. When the distance between the lamp unit and the light guide plate is decreased in order to reduce the thickness of the backlight assembly, the lamp unit and the light guide plate are easily damaged by an impact applied to at least one of the lamp unit and the light guide plate. Thus, there is a conflict between compactness of the device and the reliability of the device.
A method of making the display device compact without compromising reliability is desired.